plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Edition
The Game of the Year Edition (GOTY Edition for short, and also known as the New PC version, known as V1.2.0.1073 in the Readme for the game) of Plants vs. Zombies is a new PC version of the game. It was released on August 8, 2010, and it originally (and initially) made it available through Steam for Microsoft Windows and macOS. A Physical version of the game was released on August 10, 2010, for the PC in the USA. It is offered as an upgrade to users who own the original version of Plants vs. Zombies and is available to PC and Mac users. A limited edition version of Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Edition can be bought at stores which include the game as well as a limited edition collectible zombie, Dancing Zombie, or Sunflower figurine. It also can be bought on Steam, Pogo (Windows only), Origin or the Mac App Store (Mac only). The Game of the Year Edition has 21 (20 in the Physical version and non-Steam version) achievements, access to the Zombatar mode and new in-game music which cannot be found in the original version. This can be downloaded on the official soundtrack. The Dancing Zombie which resembled Michael Jackson has also been replaced by the new Disco Zombie. The Backup Dancers have also been replaced. Zomboni's Almanac entry has been changed. The Adventure Mode level button has been redesigned. There has been a Sunflower figurine included since June 2011. Also, in some stores, a Dancing Zombie figure is included instead. On August 18, 2017, this game was removed from the Mac App Store due to stability and game issues relating to High Sierra. However, it can still be purchased on Steam or Origin. Game Modes *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode (without Last Stand) *Survival Mode *Canceled mini-games (only accessed through hacking) *Zombatar *Achievements *Zen Garden Achievements *Home Lawn Security *SPUDOW! *Nobel Peas Prize *Better Off Dead *China Shop *Explodonator *Morticulturalist *Don't Pea in the Pool *Roll Some Heads *Grounded *Zombologist *Sunny Days *Popcorn Party *Good Morning *No Fungus Among Us *Beyond the Grave *Immortal *Towering Wisdom *Mustache Mode *Penny Pincher *Disco is Undead (not in the Physical version and the non-Steam version) Trivia *For the Mac App Store photo, there is a Peashooter with Repeater's leaves, like the PS3, Xbox and iPad versions for the ZomBotany icons. *The box art features a Kernel-Pult with no eyebrows, a Zomboni zombie without his Zomboni, a Cherry Bomb, a Coffee Bean with wings, a Jalapeno, a Balloon Zombie, a Sunflower, Crazy Dave, a Snow Pea, a Wall-nut, a Squash, a Potato Mine, a Chomper, a Peashooter, a basic Zombie, an Imp, a Snorkel Zombie, a Buckethead Zombie, and a Football Zombie. Gallery File:Plantsvs.ZombiesGOTYPC.jpg|The cover Plantsvs.ZombiesGOTYEditionAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement for the Game of the Year Edition File:Plantsvs.ZombiesGOTYLimitedEdition.jpg|Limited Edition cover File:Plantsvs.ZombiesGOTYLimitedEditionSunflower.jpg|Limited Edition cover, featuring a Sunflower figure File:Plantsvs.ZombiesGOTYLimitedEditionDancingZombie.jpg|Limited Edition cover, featuring a Dancing Zombie figure MainMenuPCGOTY.png|Main Menu Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies